Come With Me
by Dib's Stalker
Summary: Ho hum... I can't summarize. Dib the bully and a meek Zim. Read for yourself. Incomplete with suggested slash...


**Come With Me**  
by Dib's Stalker  
http://www.holly-cat.com/

Author's Notes: Agh! No, I'm NOT dead! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! I've just had writer's block... feh. I feel so very loved here now so I am trying to get rid of this block so I can write more chapters for my other fics (especially Alone in the Dark) 

Meanwhile, I bring you this!

I've come up with a decent original plot, it seems, but the problem is I have no idea where to go with this! I wrote it about three months ago. Ah well... I'll figure something out.

= = = = = =

"I JUST WANT YOUR COMPANY! I WANT YOU TO COMFORT ME, JUST COME WITH ME!!!" Dib screamed/sang as he jumped around his room, stereo blasting at full volume causing his dresser to vibrate then everything on it to fall off and break. Dib was suddenly interrupted as his door opened, he blinked then held up the remote to his stereo, hitting the off button.  
  
"You're so cute when you act like a wannabe rock star." Zim commented with a smile, walking over and wrapping his arms around Dib from behind, causing him to blush. He leaned his head back, resting it on Zim's shoulder. "So how was your day?" he asked curiously. "Mmm... it was good. My inferior boss at McMeaty's gave me a raise." Zim told him. Dib smiled, "I think that's a cause for celebration..."  
  
"I think so too." The Irken turned Dib around and lifted the human's chin up with his claw, giving him a long and passionate kiss. At first it was soft, but they wasted no time and it got deeper with lust and desire as Zim carried his lover to the bed. He laid him down and sat on his stomach, never breaking the kiss. Eventually, clothes went flying and Dib was crying out in pleasure.  
  
"Ohh... master!"  
  
"YES!!! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"MASTER!!!"  
  
= = = = = =  
  
Zim jumped up, covered in sweat. He looked around, taking in his surroundings as he noticed the cold night air on his body. He was in his room, it had all been a dream. Suddenly, noticed a strange wetness in his bed... he pulled up the covers.  
  
He let out a frustrated cry. "Why does this happen to me?"  
  
= = = = = =  
  
Zim shut his locker and headed to the front doors, staring at the ground. Not noticing where he was going, he bumped into somebody, causing him to drop his books. Blue eyes looked up only to be met with sparkling amber. Zim let out a tiny gasp as he noticed the owner of those eyes, promptly leaning down to pick up his books with a blush.  
  
Dib had not realized where he was going either, as he had his nose in a book about the paranormal which was also dropped when he bumped into Zim. "Hey spaceboy, you better start watching where you're going!!" he said angrily, refusing to accept the fact that it was partly his fault that he walked into him.  
  
The human had become a little more bitter over the years, mainly because he had gotten tired of being picked on and beaten up by jocks. Instead of getting beaten up, oddly enough the jocks were usually the ones getting a beating now.  
  
Zim however, had received the information from the Tallest that his mission was a joke. He sunk into depression, and got beat up on a regular basis now because he thought he deserved the beating. There wasn't much else he was useful for.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." he stuttered, still picking up all of his books and homework. Mistaking Dib's book for his own he reached for it the same time as Dib. Their hands were placed on top of each other.  
  
Zim blushed and took a hold of the book. He stood up and handed it to Dib. "Thanks... I guess." he said, then they walked off in different directions without a word.  
  
= = = = = =  


Ending Note: Notice something familiar in the dream part? If you had a keen eye, you'd probably notice something familiar in ALL of my fanfiction.

My way of saying I like an author is putting something from one of their fics into mine. Just a little thing, reworded yet. Nevermind... don't ask, it's complicated and I'm feeling depressed right now. But I would remove it if they asked me to. X.x


End file.
